onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Roranoa zoro
Welcome Hi and welcome to the One Piece Encyclopedia! Thanks for your edit to the User blog:Roranoa zoro page. My girlfriend Dude, I won't talk about my GF to anyone of you people, I keep private and hobby seperated Yountoryuu 17:30, January 4, 2011 (UTC) Yatanogarasu Hey man, that whole template is not made by me, but it was made by User:Yatanogarasu, you should contact him. Sorry for inconvenience. Also, thanks for listing me on the page with your favoite editors, I really adore it (: re:why I know it's been a little while since I've written one, I've just been busy. I go back to college in a few days, so I've been getting ready for that. Also, I really haven't thought of anything good to write about. This Wednesday I'll be writing the last blog for this break, since One Piece comes back the Wednesday after this one, so that's something you can look forward to. After that, I mostly rely on the events in the chapter for topic fodder. I'm not really into writing predictions like like Black Leg and Youn. I'm just taking a little break from blogging, that's all.DancePowderer 18:27, January 9, 2011 (UTC) ok i c Sure thing! Expect it in 10 hours. Yountoryuu 14:23, January 22, 2011 (UTC) Zoro vs. Shiliew http://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Yountoryuu/Zoro_vs._Shiliew You're welcome! (: Would you please rate and comment? Yountoryuu 17:01, January 24, 2011 (UTC)\ Thanks! Yountoryuu 17:05, January 24, 2011 (UTC) Chapter 612 prediction http://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:LuffyPirateKing/Chapter_612_prediction Hey if you want to,comment and rate my prediction/...Thanks..LuffyPirateKing 11:46, January 25, 2011 (UTC) Usopp vs. Van Augur Hey buddy! Would you please comment and rate my prediction of Usopp vs. Van Augur? http://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Yountoryuu/Usopp_vs._Van_Augur Thanks! Yountoryuu 21:57, January 25, 2011 (UTC) thanks Thanks for the congratulations. What treat are you asking for exactly?DancePowderer 16:31, January 27, 2011 (UTC) I've heard of it, but I don't watch it.DancePowderer 13:57, January 28, 2011 (UTC) True But it was true that you introduce me to this siteStone Roger 13:20, January 29, 2011 (UTC) GOT IT THANKS Stone Roger 13:20, January 29, 2011 (UTC)Stone Roger TIME DO YOU KNOW THE TIMING WHEN ONE PIECE EPISODE RELEASES BUDDY! Stone Roger 14:05, January 29, 2011 (UTC)Stone Roger THANKS THANKS BUDDY Stone Roger 14:07, January 29, 2011 (UTC)Stone Roger re: Congratulations Thanks for the congrats! Yes, I am one of the new admins. No party for you guys, but here, have a internet cookie. *hands cookie* What you don't like Sadi-chan? Haha, I've been trying out new icons. This one probably won't last long anyway. [[User:YazzyDream|'YazzyDream']] 21:23, January 29, 2011 (UTC) re: slow down!!! Oh, thanks for the corrections. Really. I make these errors mostly since my PC keyboard has sticky keys and I don't have time looking over whatever I wrote. As for the slowing down, I just want to know why I need to... can't you just go from Chapter 1 and check the errors 1 by 1? Well if you don't feel like it, i'll do it.. but I just am hurrying to finish this LETCA project as soon as possible for the benefit of accessors. Again thanks for your contributions. JapaneseOPfan 22:42, January 29, 2011 (UTC) haha, I was wondering where you were! well, good thing you're back. I'll be counting on you! JapaneseOPfan 14:40, February 1, 2011 (UTC) following tab sorry to answer instead of Yazzy, but only you can see your own "following" tab; nobody else can. JapaneseOPfan 16:49, February 1, 2011 (UTC) re: thanks no problem. JapaneseOPfan 16:57, February 1, 2011 (UTC) re:removing the "following" tab Thank you, yes, I was the one who changed it. :) By "following tab" are you referring to the section on the right of your user page? In which case go to "My preferences" -> "Followed pages" -> and check on "Make my followed pages list private" [[User:YazzyDream|'YazzyDream']] 18:01, February 1, 2011 (UTC) Oh! You meant the ones on the user pages! Sorry, I misunderstood you. Yea, only the user can see that tab on his/her page. --[[User:YazzyDream|'YazzyDream']] 01:51, February 2, 2011 (UTC) Re: Height My height is 186, and I'm 16 years old. That's a bit higher than the middleclass. Yountoryuu 08:08, February 3, 2011 (UTC) Hmm! so the stats are true!Roranoa zoro 10:56, February 3, 2011 (UTC) re: where r u? Yeah sorry for not going all slow... school is becoming a pain after a long break caused by snow over here. Anyhow, I am at chapter 147 or so.. just look at the "pages I'm following" box next to my profile if you need to know, and it'll probably be there somewhere. I'll probably speed up some time or the other again soon, so get ready! I appreciate your help. Also, after I go through every single chapter, Yazzy told me that I should go back, and fix all the trivia sections since some of them have chapter notes in them, not trivia... we'll discuss more about it later, just notifying. JapaneseOPfan 21:22, February 3, 2011 (UTC) Actually... Sorry, I can't help it anymore.. I will restart the LETCA Project... to many problems are pointed out to me. It's the only way to keep stuff organized. I will be editing the ENTIRE PAGE from now on... not just the quick reference. Starting from Chapter 1. JapaneseOPfan 22:05, February 3, 2011 (UTC) ugh, sorry, wait with the LETCA... I'm trying to solve problems about trivia with DancePowderer and Yazzy.. do other stuff for now until I signal OK... sorry. JapaneseOPfan 23:23, February 3, 2011 (UTC) Re:How do u know : I think One-Winged Hawk deleted it is because it was a trivia point that did not belong in the fruit's page, but instead in Decken's. Yatanogarasu 23:43, February 3, 2011 (UTC) re:can i add : No, it's too trivial, just like the Numa Numa no Mi being "the first fruit introduced after the timeskip". Yatanogarasu 23:54, February 3, 2011 (UTC) re:how do you know? I don't know why she removed that bit of trivia, you'll have to ask her.DancePowderer 00:23, February 4, 2011 (UTC) re:answer me! I'm not sure if you saw that MasterDeva answered for me on my talk page, so I'll just repeat what they wrote. The line code is simply ----. :) --[[User:YazzyDream|'YazzyDream']] 22:17, February 4, 2011 (UTC) My Blogs I noticed your comment on my blogs, and I have recently made a blog on shark fishmen and am hopefully planning on making some more, but I am pretty loaded up at the moment. Pacifista15 03:02, February 5, 2011 (UTC) Hi ! to say Hi HiStone Roger 08:17, February 5, 2011 (UTC)Stone Roger Jinbe Not to be a downer or anything, but its Jinbe, not Jenbie. I just wanted to make sure you knew, since it was bothering me. JapaneseOPfan 16:39, February 5, 2011 (UTC) No prob. JapaneseOPfan 16:50, February 5, 2011 (UTC) New Forum Can you please participate in the Forum:LETCA Project; Chapter Page Problems? I ask since you contributed in some way. Thanks. JapaneseOPfan 17:06, February 5, 2011 (UTC) Ok how's that? is it easier to understand now? also, can you repost what you put on my talk page onto the actual forum so everyone can see what you think? That was partially the main reason why I turned this into a forum. JapaneseOPfan 17:06, February 5, 2011 (UTC) Thanks, that was big help. ^^ JapaneseOPfan 18:04, February 5, 2011 (UTC) 614 prediction http://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Awesome!/614_prediction read it.hope u like it.:) re:Ur Gender? lol here we go again. I am a girl. It's just that I don't prefer feminine things, so I may not act like one :p did you read the discussion above your post?? JapaneseOPfan 14:13, February 6, 2011 (UTC) and you're a guy, I suppose? JapaneseOPfan 14:26, February 6, 2011 (UTC) well I knew that, nevmind JapaneseOPfan 14:27, February 6, 2011 (UTC) re: ur Forum uh, 1 comment from Yountoryuu.. I guess Yazzy and DP are tired of this conversation?! Well then I'll just go on keeping the trivia/chapter notes apart. JapaneseOPfan 14:33, February 6, 2011 (UTC) No you are not bugging me; I like the company you give me ^_^ Well anyhow, um, a blog... tell me if it should be serious, funny,a question, a fight or a prediction? JapaneseOPfan 14:40, February 6, 2011 (UTC) Hey, well my blogs aren't that popular either.. well either way, i'll be thinking. JapaneseOPfan 14:46, February 6, 2011 (UTC) ??? like what we should editStone Roger Re:SORRY! K.................................... UNDERSTOOD WHAT TO EDIT THANKS K....................................Stone Roger 10:51, February 7, 2011 (UTC)STONE ROGER Episode 486 Picture Can you change the pic? Its not really revolving around BB, which is the main plot of the episode. Yountoryuu 15:44, February 7, 2011 (UTC) New http://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:JapaneseOPfan/Speech_suffixes New blog again; link is on the blog above ↑. I will post new lessons frequently from now on; check them out from time to time. ^^ HaHa Well,haha thanks for the compliment I just thought that the very fearsome,very cool whitebeard is on a cute type.Instead of the usual cool type whitebeard :)) Ezek0021 09:57, February 11, 2011 (UTC) re:Main-Page Slider The images have to specifically be 673×410px to work. dosun trivia That depends, does that guy have anything to do with pirating or sharks?DancePowderer 01:07, February 13, 2011 (UTC) You're not bothering me, I'm here for that kind of stuff. Like my user page says, if you have a question, don't hesitate to ask.DancePowderer 02:02, February 13, 2011 (UTC) 615 prediction Hey check it out if you want http://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:LuffyPirateKing/Chapter_615_prediction.. thanks re:How ? No problem, man. :) For the random image you could just look at the code on my page, I wouldn't have minded if you just pressed "edit" if you were only gonna look and copy. I don't actually know how it works, I haven't taken a good look at examining it yet. An old editor had it on their page and erased everything when they left, so I kept a copy just in case. action=purge}}#Random_Image Refresh Image mod 2}} = 0|Episode mod 9}} > 0| mod 7}} mod 9}}| }} - 1000) + 1000}}|}} mod 2}} = 1|Episode mod 5}} > 0| mod 5}} < 4| mod 5}}|}} mod 9}} mod 8}}| }} - 1000) + 1000}}|}} To edit the current events just go to this page template:happenings. - I didn't actually. I only have one "Heading" so it automatically doesn't show up. But I will tell you how you can rid of it. Just put this: on your page and it should be fine. :) Nope. Re:hi yeah ur right but i have to edit and make some changes ,maybe now i cant do it but i try to change itsanji fan 09:48, February 14, 2011 (UTC)sanji fan Yountoryuu: Chapter 615 Prediction Hey! Would you please comment and rate on my prediction? http://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Yountoryuu/Yountoryuu:_Chapter_615_Prediction Thanks Yountoryuu Done Your right..I put another picture,check it out..It is nice isn't it?--LuffyPirateKing 17:01, February 15, 2011 (UTC) New Ok, Lesson 5 is up. You wanted me to notify you, correct? Well every time I upload a new lesson, I will tell you in this section. JapaneseOPfan 01:05, February 16, 2011 (UTC) Lesson 6 04:34, February 23, 2011 (UTC) re:Haki Problems Well, I'm certainly not against the idea. It would be a good way to cut down on speculations from random IPs. Before we do anything, let's wait to see what the others admins have to say. We could at least make it so only registered users could edit it.DancePowderer 00:20, February 20, 2011 (UTC) Leave Jozu, he was able to hit crocodile so that means he has busoshoku. As for Beckman, while not directly exhibited, the only logical explanation why Kizaru stopped when Beckman had him at gunpoint is that he also has busoshoku. Otherwise bullets would have no effect on a Logia user. So he should be added. Some of the ones people add that you want to watch out for are Zoro, Roger, Nami, Sanji, any of the unconfirmed Shichibukai, Big Mam, and Kaido. DancePowderer 00:38, February 20, 2011 (UTC) re:Haki Problems Jozu is a Haki user, see his reference point. But others, just vandalism and speculations. If trouble persists, then I'll lock the page to a level where new editors and unregistered ones cannot edit that page. Yatanogarasu 00:41, February 20, 2011 (UTC) Beckmenn, we don't know, so speculation. Jozu, however, is confirmed, as Crocodile trained to activate his powers by reflex, and even high speed is not enough to tackle down Crocodile, so it has to be haki infused. Yatanogarasu 00:58, February 20, 2011 (UTC) With all due respect, both are speculative at this point, but the Haki theory is more probable. Yatanogarasu 01:40, February 20, 2011 (UTC) Yes, unless we can confirm otherwise. Yatanogarasu 01:43, February 20, 2011 (UTC) Bots Hello, making a bot is simple if one has programming experience. See this Wikipedia page about bots for further information. If you are experimented (with regular expressions in particular), try to look at this other page. If you're not, well, start off with learning a language! sff9 (talk) 20:01, February 20, 2011 (UTC) Sign Test Roranoa zoro {^_*} 00:15, February 23, 2011 (UTC) Roranoa zoro {^_*} 00:14, February 23, 2011 (UTC) Roranoa zoro {^_*} 00:10, February 23, 2011 (UTC) Roranoa zoro :Talk: 05:13, February 21, 2011 (UTC) 12:42, February 21, 2011 (UTC) '' Roranoa zoro :: Talk'' 03:42, February 21, 2011 (UTC) Roranoa zoro {^_*} 11:48, February 21, 2011 (UTC) Roranoa zoro :Talk: 05:09, February 21, 2011 (UTC) 12:42, February 21, 2011 (UTC) 05:10, February 21, 2011 (UTC) Roranoa zoro {^_*} 01:55, February 22, 2011 (UTC) re:Help Sig Try this: '' Roranoa zoro :: Talk'' No problem, as long as you mark it, no need to apologize. Er, however we're not supposed to upload personal images, so... the one in your sig will probably end up being deleted... Fancy~ -- It's 12:22 am. But whatever. Re Hey Roranoa, I just go to each user page and write, it takes about fifteen minutes but you get most of the users. And for your sign, it looks awesome xD Yountoryuu 10:32, February 21, 2011 (UTC) re:Gaara *Yes, your sig is beautiful. But maybe it's a little too much for the talk link? Anyway, it's cool. Strange how I'm trying out new sigs too. *Gaara- what, Gaara from Naruto? Well there's no meaning in particular... but if you really stretch it, it can mean like "love myself". It's strange but it fits him.. since he hated his self when he was a kid, right? I don't know, I haven't touched Naruto for a while. Haha, at least you have people on your side! Nobody likes One Piece in my school. But poor Masashi Kishimoto (Naruto's author)! So many OP fans that hate his story.. well I guess Oda is on equal terms. What do you mean do you mean improve text color? What color should it be? I'd rather have it blue, white and black, and possibly red if needed. 23:45, February 21, 2011 (UTC) well, I'll think bout it. Anyway, who's the dude that's linked to your example?! 00:00, February 22, 2011 (UTC) No userlinks Nope, no userlinks. I just go by my former blogs and the Recent Activity page. Yountoryuu Can you tell me Hey man,can you tell me how did you do your signature??--LuffyPirateKing 16:43, February 21, 2011 (UTC) I'll answer LPK 18:05, February 21, 2011 (UTC) Hey Roranoa can you design me like the one you have (Roranoa zoro :Talk:) with blue letters..????LuffyPirateKing 14:39, February 22, 2011 (UTC) Hm... are you using the correct code in your preferences? It should be: }} :*edit, made a teeny mistake. re:signature I still have it, I just haven't made it my signature. Mostly because I don't know how and haven't had time to look into it.DancePowderer 04:10, February 23, 2011 (UTC) Well, I have everything made, I just don't know how to make it my signature. I tried copying the code to the custom signature thing, and that didn't work. I would very much appreciate it if you told me what to do. You can see the signature and its code on my user page under the signature tab.DancePowderer 04:37, February 23, 2011 (UTC)